Various techniques have been conventionally developed as a technique for forming a braille body (protrusion forming a “point” of a braille) configuring the braille. For example, Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication No. 5-330151 discloses a technique of forming the braille body through an inkjet method. In the technique described in Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication No. 5-330151, ejection of an ink (thermosetting ink, etc.) through the inkjet method and curing of the ink are carried out over plural times to layer a plurality of layers, thus forming a braille body with the plurality of layers.